This application claims the priority of Italian application TO 96 A 000248 filed Mar. 29, 1996 in Italy, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a gear-shift device for an automatic gearbox of a motor vehicle, with a pivotable selector lever, a pivotably mounted actuating lever linked to the selector lever and a transmission member articulated to the actuating lever and acting on the automatic gearbox.
A gear-shift device for an automatic gearbox of a motor vehicle is disclosed in European Patent Document EPO 413 116 B1. Here the movement of a selector lever is taken up by an entrainment means and is transmitted to an actuating lever. An actuating rod mounted on the actuating lever then leads to the gearbox. The selector lever and the entrainment means are mounted on a common shaft. The gear-shift device shown has a large structural depth since the actuating lever is situated opposite the selector lever. The gear-shift device illustrated is obviously intended for insertion in an aperture in the body, the selector lever being arranged on one side of the body and the actuating lever on the other.
In contrast, an object of the present invention is to provide a gear-shift device for an automatic gearbox which is suitable for mounting on a body, i.e. does not penetrate the body.
This object is attained by providing a gear shift device wherein the gear-shift device is arranged on the surface of a body, wherein the selector lever is mounted close to said surface, wherein an articulation point of the transmission member on the actuating lever is formed close to said surface, and wherein a coupling point for coupling the selector lever and the actuating lever is situated on the selector lever between the pivot shaft for the selector lever and an actuating face of the selector lever.
According to the invention it is proposed to design a gear-shift device comprising a pivotably mounted selector lever for actuation by the driver, a pivotably mounted actuating lever linked thereto, and a transmission member which is articulated to the actuating lever and which acts upon the automatic gearbox, in such a way that the gear-shift device is arranged on the surface of a body, the selector lever is mounted close to the surface, the articulation point of the transmission member on the actuating lever is formed close to the surface, and the coupling point is situated on the selector lever between the pivot shaft and an actuating face of the selector lever. In this context an actuating face is to be understood as being that face of the selector lever which is gripped by the driver in order to actuate the selector lever.
By means of the invention both the pivot shaft of the selector lever and the guide of the transmission member leading to the gearbox are situated close to the body. In addition, the actuating stroke produced at the transmission member can be set without fundamental structural alterations, so that the gear-shift device can be adapted to various gearboxes, and in particular while retaining the movement ratios on the selector lever.
Advantageous further developments of the invention are described in conjunction with the described preferred embodiments of the invention. In certain preferred embodiments, it is proposed to form the connection point by providing, on one of the two levers, two projections which embrace a bulging area provided on the other lever.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.